<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Markups by AdrianaintheSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480594">Markups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow'>AdrianaintheSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snow Dice Rolls [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hickeys, It was supposed to be humor for the genre but I don't think I quite managed it, M/M, The universe is making me do penance for an AU I'm writing and so have more fluffy Logince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman leered down at him, clearly incredibly pleased with himself. “You,” he said as Logan did his best to swallow down the rest of his laughter, “have been criticizing my work all day. Which is basically like you’ve been criticizing me. So…why don’t I return the favor?” He wiggled the uncapped pen in front of Logan’s nose.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Logan said lowly.</p>
<p>(Logan and Roman do some editing.)</p>
<p>This is part of my Roll the Dice Event which is where I do random ships, universe, and genres for the Sanders Sides fandom. My prompt was Roman/Logan cannon verse in the humor genre using the word "correction".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snow Dice Rolls [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Markups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See <a href="https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/190198404135/roll-the-dice-event">here</a> for the rules of the event I'm doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is entirely historically inaccurate!” Logan exclaimed, scribbling in the margins in red ink.</p>
<p>Roman flopped back onto Logan’s bed with his usual dramatics and groaned. “It is a Beauty and the Beast mermaid AU focusing on a character that in the original source material was a candlestick and in this is a piece of coral. It does not have to be historically accurate.”</p>
<p>Logan frowned at him from his seat at his desk and finished his note in the margins before he continued to read. “He brushed against Cogsworth’s dorsal fin and... Is this fish smut?!” He spun his chair around to gape at him. “We are not writing fish smut Roman!”</p>
<p>“It is not fish smut!” Roman exclaimed rolling over and propping himself up.</p>
<p>“Oh, and will the readers know that?” He asked, turning back around and pointedly crossing the entire section out with one big red “X.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Roman complained, rolling off the bed to stand next to him. He looked over the corrections Logan had written over the paper with a pout on his face. Well if he didn’t want Logan to fix the thing, he shouldn’t have brought it to him to read. “You basically crossed out everything,” he whined. “We’ll never get it published if you keep doing this.”</p>
<p>“Well perhaps we need to consider that simply by way of the concept of this story, it should never see the light of day.”</p>
<p>“You take that back!”</p>
<p>“It’s nonsensical!”</p>
<p>“You’re nonsensical.”</p>
<p>“I am, by function, the exact opposite of nonsensical.”</p>
<p>Roman sputtered and Logan gave him a victoriously smug smile before turning back and very deliberately writing his next note into one of the very limited white spaces left on the document.</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ve had enough of this,” Roman declared after a moment of watching him. Apparently, his plan was to be petulant. Fine then.</p>
<p>“Well you’re free to leave,” Logan said, pursing his lips without looking up from the page.</p>
<p>“I said I’ve had enough of this. Not that I’ve had enough of you,” he sang.</p>
<p>That made Logan want to smile, but he forced it down, suspicious about his tone. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>“Don’t what Nerd?” Roman asked innocently and well, he was a very good actor, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>“I need to work Roman.”</p>
<p>“Hmm...” he considered. “Nope,” and then he snatched the pen out of Logan’s hand.</p>
<p>Logan pressed his lips together before slowly tilting his chin to look up at him. “Give it. Back.”</p>
<p>“Really? Using my color to criticize my own work? Honestly, what were you expecting?”</p>
<p>“Roman, give it back now.”</p>
<p>“Make me- eep!” He clearly was not expecting Logan to give into the play so easily and Logan effortlessly tackled him to the ground. Yet, his advantage was short lived. Logan got distracted by the hilariously shocked look on the other side’s face and started to giggle. Roman glared back and shoved him off. Logan was barely able to resist, breathless from laughter, and he was quickly pinned underneath him.</p>
<p>Roman leered down at him, clearly incredibly pleased with himself. “You,” he said as Logan did his best to swallow down the rest of his laughter, “have been criticizing my work all day. Which is basically like you’ve been criticizing me. So…why don’t I return the favor?” He wiggled the uncapped pen in front of Logan’s nose.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Logan said lowly.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t I?” he asked and bopped him on the nose with the tip. Logan could feel a bit of wet ink.</p>
<p>“Roman,” he growled.</p>
<p>“Let’s see,” Roman said. “Well, honestly there aren’t many corrections to be made that I can see. You are pretty perfect after all,” Logan felt himself go a little red even as he rolled his eyes. “but I think we can maybe take a couple of <em>creative</em> liberties.” He winked and Logan jabbed him in the side in reprimand. Roman gasped. “Do you want to lose hand privileges? Because you can still lose hand privileges.”</p>
<p>“No, no. I’ll save risking that for something more worthwhile like strangling you,” Logan said.</p>
<p>Roman narrowed his eyes at him, but then his lips curled up a bit. “Speaking of necks,” he said. “You’ve just reminded me of an edit I need to make. Tilt your head to your right for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I get it,” Logan said with a scoff. “This is yet another manifestation of your marking kink.”</p>
<p>Roman seemed to chock on thin air. “M-marking kink?!” he asked.</p>
<p>“A marking kink is...”</p>
<p>“No. No, no, no. Stop.” He pressed his forehead to Logan’s. “You’re going to kill me one of these days Specs.”</p>
<p>“I certainly will not. I enjoy having you around even with the biting.”</p>
<p>“You like it,” he accused.</p>
<p>“I said nothing of the sort,” Logan insisted.</p>
<p>Roman flashed him a smirk and shifted back so his knees could support his weight and then used the hand without the pen to push Logan’s cheek till his neck was exposed. He clucked his tongue. “Now see, I’m not quite sure about the creator’s choice here. See, they covered up this spot with makeup, but I think this is one of the best parts of the piece. It really gives it character.”</p>
<p>Logan bit his lip to keep down a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Here. Let’s try something else.” Logan scrunched up his nose as Roman popped his thumb into his own mouth and used his spit to wipe off the makeup, but really that area wasn’t exactly a stranger to the things in Roman’s mouth so he couldn’t be too disturbed. “Ah, there we go: beautiful.”</p>
<p>Logan knew exactly what he was seeing having covered the significant bruise and teeth marks himself this morning.</p>
<p>“But I think it could use a little bit more embellishment.” Logan couldn’t see what he was doing with his face pressed into the floor, but he could feel the tip of the pen leaving a wet mark against his skin.</p>
<p>“Don’t wiggle,” Roman warned when Logan started to try to squirm away from the sensation. “Or I’ll just have to wash it off and try again.” He slowly traced something into the skin, careful to avoid the actual bruising. Then he drew a line down his collar bone. “Okay, you’ve gotta be very careful not to squirm now or you’ll mess everything up.” As he said this he leaned forward, putting a bit more pressure on Logan’s cheek and pressing his weight down on Logan’s chest, “ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He just scribbled the pen rather quickly at the base of the line he’d just drawn.</p>
<p>“Roman no!” Logan said pushing back against the hold, but he’d already finished.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” he said. “I’m getting off. Stop smacking me.” Logan whacked him one more time for good measure as he rolled off Logan onto his side.</p>
<p>“What did you do to me now?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>Roman chuckled and gave him a Cheshire grin. He popped to his feet to grab a hand mirror from Logan’s dresser and handed it to him.</p>
<p>Logan tilted his head to get a good look at it. A giant heart had been drawn around the hickey, and there was an arrow pointing at it. Written at the base were the words “Roman was here.” Logan couldn’t restrain the snort as much as he tried to do so.</p>
<p>He looked back up at him. “I would tell you to run,” he said, “but there’s nowhere to go.” He snapped his fingers, locking both the door to his room and making it impossible for a side other than him to sink in or out (bar of course Thomas’ intervention). “Did you forget where you were Roman?” he teased.</p>
<p>Roman squared his shoulders and stood his ground. “I fear no monsters even in their own domains.”</p>
<p>Logan slowly got to his feet and grabbed a blue pen from his desk. “Oh, Roman. You should.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>